


Wild Spirits: Savagery

by Shadowstrider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Control Issues, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: In the aftermath of Greyback's attack, Bill Weasley struggles with the fear that he could hurt his loved ones. But his fiancée was certain that she knew a way to give him control back.





	

The starry sky with its full moon mirrored in the dark waters of the Weasley pond as Bill Weasley stood at its edge, his blue eyes fixed on the pale orb hanging in the sky. Dressed in a pair of black shorts and a grey T-shirt, his hands were tucked into the shorts’ pockets, his bare feet resting comfortably on the soft grass. His long red hair obscured the vicious looking scars left by the Greyback’s attack a few weeks before, the deep jagged cursed slashes a pulsing dark red as they travelled across the left side of his head. It refreshed him to be out and about, after having recovered in bed for so long, but he had also hoped that the stillness of the night might help him in working through his problems.

Recognising the presence approaching him from behind, he kept his gaze fixed on the moon as he slipped his left hand out of the pocket it had been resting in, a soft smile forming on his face. A smaller, far smoother hand soon clasped the offered hand as his fiancée joined him at the edge of the pond, her gaze also fixed on the moon.

“The stars are quite beautiful, aren’t they?” asked his fiancée, her natural accent adding an exotic flavour to her words.

They were both aware that the stars were not what they were looking at. “They are,” he agreed.

They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments, a soft breeze playing with their hair. “Thank you for being patient, Fleur,” he said, turning to his fiancée.

As always, she sparkled with beauty, her human looks enhanced by her Veela magic. Her silvery blonde hair shone in the moonlight, her deeper blue eyes full of warmth as she met his gaze. She stood relaxed in her short almost see-through silvery nightdress, which hugged her luscious curves and bared her thighs, her feet as bare as his. In response to his statement, she gave a soft simple smile, the sight of which made his soul warmer.

Turning his head away to gaze out over the water, he said: “I spoke with Remus again. He still isn’t sure, but he reckons that the effects won’t be any worse than they are now.”

“But despite that, you are still afraid?” asked Fleur, her voice gentle, her eyes travelling over the cursed scars on his face that she had become well acquainted with.

He nodded, before returning his gaze to hers. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, his voice and eyes heavy with emotion.

“I appreciate it, my dearest Bill,” she replied, cupping his face with her soft hands. “But I think we both would rest easier if we explored this matter fully.”

Mirroring her gesture, his calloused hands were soon stroking her soft pale cheeks. “I agree, but still...”

“I trust you and you trust me, but you don’t trust yourself,” she said softly, her eyes searching his.

“No.”

“Then why don’t you trust the trust I have in you?” she asked with a slight smile, her eyes suddenly uncertain.

“Even now I can feel it... battering against my mind,” he said, gritting his teeth. “What trust do you have in me?”

“The trust that you can control this...”

“What makes you so certain that I can control it? As Remus said, this is a unique case, so no-one can know with any certainty.”

Removing her hands gently from his face, she stepped back a few paces, leaving his hands to drop to his sides. Pairs of blue eyes locked onto each, she haltingly explained: “I have not told you a lot about... when I was younger, when I had to learn to control what Mama had given me, had gifted to me... I had to learn control, but I could only do that if I lost control, let the power overwhelm me... It was terrifying, those first few times... What I felt, what I caused...”

Taking a few moments to gather herself, she turned to gaze over the water as he had previously done. Bill waited patiently, the strain in her voice being ample evidence of the difficulty that the subject was causing her. Had it been anyone else, he might have moved closer to give some comfort, but he had learnt that Fleur was the kind who needed space to sort herself out. 

Looking out over the pond, she continued: “Mama was always there to ensure that it wouldn’t go too far, but every time I was so scared. So Mama told me to trust in her trust, to believe in her belief in me. As time went on, it became easier, because I believed in her belief in me.”

Turning back to him, she searched her eyes. Not finding the comprehension she sought, she continued with a sigh: “I am not explaining this well and for that I apologise. I will try and find a better way to tell you, but that will have to wait. What I failed to get across is that, while there are big differences between what you are going through now and what I did back then, there are enough similarities that I belief that not only can you control this, but that due to my experiences I can help you to master this.”

It was certainly true that they had never spoken much about her Veela heritage, other than her giving him an explanation of how the allure worked, to what degree she could control it and how it affected her. Part of her initial attraction to him had been his ability to see through the allure, to maintain his composure when he spoke with her.

“Fleur, I don’t fully understand. You are asking me to take a blind leap of faith here,” he responded.

“Yes, I am. I understand how difficult it is, because I have been there before. I am asking you take that leap of faith,” she replied, conviction in her voice.

“And if I hurt you?” he asked hesitatingly.

“If you allow me to see your beast, to feel its roar, then I will do the same. That way, you will not be able to hurt me, because I will not allow it,” she said resolutely.

Having never experienced her ‘beast’, he was unsure of how accurate her conviction was. But he understood what she was offering, the opportunity she was granting him. This was a blind leap of faith, the sort that he only made under the gravest of circumstances, but the resoluteness that shone in her eyes convinced him that it was time that he took a chance.

“All right, I’ll trust in your trust, whatever that means. But how exactly are we going to do this?”

“We will fuck until you have control,” she said simply. Bill couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face, entertained as always by how explicitly blunt she could be at times. This wickedness was what had attracted him the most to her, her bluntness refreshing after a career dealing with goblins who were always trying to trick you with words.

Turning words into action, she dropped her hands to her sides, her nightdress glimmering for as brief moment before it disappeared off of her body and reappeared on the grass next to her, leaving her completely naked except for the wand holster strapped to her left thigh, which he had given to her for her own protection. The soft moonlight made her pale skin glow, adding to the supernatural effect of her Veela allure. As always, she was an intoxicating sight to him even though he knew it so intimately. He knew how soft her full breasts were, how they bounced so enticingly when she rode him, how she moaned when he pinched those hard pink nipples, he knew the strength of her slender arms and her long legs, as well as the warmth of her slim silky body, he had mapped the flat plane of her abdomen as he had licked down it top reach her trimmed pale blond hair, he remembered the entrancing smell and taste of her arousal after he had spread open her flower, her aroused clit standing out proudly, her sex flushed a deep pink and he had felt the firmness of her tight arse, had revelled in her tight heat as he had fucked her in all of her holes. As she stood there, hands resting on her hips, her legs spread invitingly, he was again amazed by her lack of self-consciousness. This was the Fleur he knew, who could walk down the street totally naked with no problem at all, entirely secure in whom and what she was, not in the least daunted in sharing or flaunting it.

“Not that I want to give up the opportunity, but do you really want to do it here?” he asked, just to make sure he understood her intentions.

“Why not? This is almost the first time since then when you have not been under your family’s eyes. We are also not likely to be disturbed, even though it would be funny to see you explaining this to your mother,” she countered with a laugh.  
“Fair enough, but this isn’t the most romantic of spots...”

“Bill, I said that we would fuck. Once you gain control, then we can make love as much as you want, but right now I will fuck you dry,” she said, with something mysterious in her tone.

He did not fully understand what was going on, but he trusted her and if she had no objections, then neither had he. He removed his wand from his right pocket and copied her spell, soon baring his body to her gaze. He conjured a piece of cloth and used it to make a makeshift holster for his wand, which he tied to his right thigh. Holstering the wand, he stood up straight, far more self-conscious then Fleur, but comfortable enough with the situation. It would indeed be some miracle if his mother caught him now and he managed to get himself and Fleur out of trouble. 

Fleur’s arousal built as she took in the sight of his slim body, criss-crossed with the faint scars that were the legacy of his career. Like Bill, she also knew her partner’s body intimately, has tasted and felt the hardness of his cock as it jutted out surrounded by his red wild pubic hair, had fondled his tight arse and his full testicles, he licked his strong warm body from end to end, tasting his sweat as she bit his nipples, had squealed when his hard penis had forced her inner walls apart, the fullness driving her to ecstasy as his powerful arms cradled her. 

Taking the blind leap of faith, he relaxed the mental and spiritual barriers that he had put up since the attack, allowing the curse of the werewolf to enter his being. As the corruption spread through his body, he felt the increased power coursing through his veins, the increased hunger gnawing at his mind, the increased lust bubbling through his blood, the increased aggression making his rage spike. Taking a few deep breaths with his increased abilities, he inhaled the scent of Fleur’s arousal, the aroma making his blood boil with savage lust. Looking at her, gritting his teeth and fisting his hands, he was barely able to stop himself from attacking her.

But Fleur wanted to push him beyond his limits. He gasped and groaned as she unleashed the full power of her Veela allure on him, the magic drowning his mind with a tidal wave of lust. Unable to resist the lust burning his senses, he raced towards her, leaping into the air to force her to the ground. To his total shock, she moved her naked body to the side and flung him to the side with enough force to send him sprawling. Springing to his feet, he growled at her and again he was surprised as she hissed at back at him.

The pale moonlight illuminated the pair as they stared at each other. There had been no transformation to their exterior bodies, as would have happened if they had been a full blooded Veela or bitten by a transformed werewolf, but the change in their eyes were unmistakable. Both sets of blue eyes glowed with red savagery, lust burning in them like wildfire.

Being far more practised at this than Bill, Fleur was content to wait, knowing that the wolf inside of him would be unable to resist her. He charged at her again and this time she let him overpower her to the ground. Looking up into Bill’s face, she did not recognise him, his eyes twisted with lust. As painful as this would be for him, it would ultimately help him. Relaxing her body, dampening her animal instincts, she allowed him to force her legs open and to pin her arms to the ground as he started to nibble on the column of her throat.

Both of them were panting with lust and exertion, their naked bodies drenched in sweat. Basking in his domination of her, Bill prepared to satisfy his lust, relaxing his hold on her arms in order to grip her shoulders. Like lightning she lashed out, her pelvis smashing into his, pain blooming from his cock that had been crushed between their bodies. Her long nails scratched deep lines into his back, thin lines of crimson blood seeping out of them. As he groaned with pain, she trapped his body with her limbs and flipped him onto his back.

Recognising her challenge to his dominance, he started to fight back, but his attempt at rebellion ended as she impaled herself on his throbbing cock, both of them giving voice to savage moans as her tight warm walls milked his cock as it forced its way open to her womb. It was a stunning sight as she rode him fiercely, their fucking brutal as she slammed her hips on his cock over and over, the slapping of flesh echoing as they worked themselves into a frenzy. As their pleasure built like a cresting wave, Fleur reduced the intensity of her Veela power, her allure fading as the red glint left her eyes. Bill’s head was thrown back, pleasure drowning his soul, so she grasped his head and forced him into a searing kiss, their tongue waging their own desperate battle for domination.

Releasing his lips when the need for air became too great, she stared into his red tinted eyes. With her gaze fixed on his, she gyrated, bounced and squeezed her muscles, drawing gasping moans from his throat as his orgasm started to tear through him. “Bill, control it. Bill, fight it with this pleasure. Consume it, don’t let it consume you,” she shouted at him, her voice nearly breathless.

She reduced the intensity of her fucking, slowing it down even as he desperately tried to speed up his own attempts. Rubbing his cheeks with her soft sweaty hands, she smiled as she recognised that he was gaining control, the red glint in his eye receding as he slowed down his thrusts.

For a while they barely moved, their fierce fucking reduced to small gentle thrusts and bounces. It was agony, having come so close to orgasm, but Bill and Fleur were again themselves. Taking his hands, she gently put them on her breasts, sighing in pleasure as his calloused fingers made contact with her stiff nipples.

“Bill, I’m going to start fucking you again. Your beast will try to take control again, but you must stay in control. Use this pleasure and devour it,” she said, giving gentle rolls of her hips.

Bill nodded. As earlier, she moved with extreme speed, her hips going from gentle rolls to savage fucking in a mere few moments. He gasped as he took in the sight of her riding him fiercely, her breasts bouncing even as he fondled them, his hand pinching and twisting her nipples. He let out ragged moans as his pleasure again built up, his hips pistoning his cock into her inviting wet warmth. 

She threw her head back, her blonde hair flying as she felt him become more savage, his fingers crushing her nipples and his hips trying to fuck into her womb. With a savage groan she blasted him with another wave of the allure, causing him to whimper as the pleasure almost became agony.

Looking up at her, Bill managed to see through the allure even as the beast took control, his eyes filled with the terrifying sight of the predator fucking him mercilessly. As she tilted her head back down to lock gazes with him, he saw her power dim and the savagery leave her eyes. 

His mind flooded with images and emotions. Fleur making jokes in bad English, Fleur mocking the goblins, Fleur standing up to his mother, Fleur worried about her sister, Fleur fighting the Death Eaters, Fleur eating ice cream, Fleur making love with him, Fleur watching him as he woke up... Using the white hot lance of pleasure that she was giving him, he separated everything that was not in love with Fleur from him and burned it. 

Bill groaned and roared with pain as he managed to overwhelm the werewolf corruption, taking control of it as he made it apart of himself. Staring into Fleur’s beautiful eyes, he nodded and was rewarded with a full blast of her allure. The lust tried to swamp him again, his eyes filled with the vision of an angel who promised him endless pleasure. But it was just lust, if powerful lust, but still nothing compared to his love for Fleur. Using that burning love, he saw through the allure, saw his fiancée for what she was, strengths and weaknesses. Focusing the emotions that she caused in him, augmenting it with his pleasure, he nullified the allure’s effect on him.

Fleur smiled as she felt him lessen the intensity of his thrusts inside of her sex. Seeing the pure blue of his eyes, she restrained her power, allowing Bill to flip her onto her back even as he made sure that she stayed impaled on his cock. 

“I thought you wanted to fuck me dry?” whispered Bill in her ear, panting from exertion.

“And so I shall,” replied Fleur with a wicked smile.

Both fully in control of their beasts, they unleashed them even as they tightly held the chains that bound them. Fleur blasted him with her allure, but it would never again rule him, it could only help build his pleasure. Bill trusted into her with abandon, but his limbs and teeth did not harm her, his focus only on heightening her pleasure. The couple’s eyes were tinted red, but there was light behind them as their bodies mercilessly fucked each other. They both started to curse as their pleasure peaked; the fire from their denied orgasms scalding their nerves as they desperately sought release. 

“Fleur, I’m... Can’t hold... Going to... Fuck!”

“Bill, cum... Do it... Inside!”

“But what... Fuck... About?!”

“Fuck it... Let go... Fuck!!”

Burying himself to the hilt inside of her, they both screamed with pleasure as their orgasms blasted through them one after another. His scalding hot semen flooded her womb, triggering her own explosion as her birth canal was filled with fluid. The pleasure burned them as it coursed through them, their eyes locked onto each other as the orgasms tore through their souls.

It had been too much, their exhaustion so great that they only managed to untangle themselves before Bill was out for the count. Fleur struggled to stay awake as she imagined what the scene would be when Bill’s mother found them like this, with a pool of semen forming between her spread legs and Bill’s groin a mess of fluids. She gasped out a giggle as she felt her vision darken. The last thing that she saw before sleep claimed her was the approaching steps of the voyeur that had been watching them the whole evening, the extra Weasley who she had only been able to detect due to the spike in their arousal when she had been fucking Bill...

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
